ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
The Calling
The Calling is a terrorist group responsible for recruiting children or young teenagers through the Internet, all for the purpose of turning them into terrorists or suicide bombers. It was a more radical offshoot of the terrorist organization that Sarah Goode had originally belonged to, demanding for the end of all authority, as well as largely promoting nihilism. History The group first made itself known in the Season 12 episode, Troll (episode) where one of its members, a teenager named Bradley Simek became the prime suspect in the murder of Navy Ensign Janine Wilt, Wilt having assisted Leyla Korkmaz who had quit a chat room after Korkmaz had received death threats from people associated with the Calling. Upon being confronted by NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Simek ultimately committed suicide by detonating a bomb which destroyed the bus he was on which also left Gibbs injured. In the episode, The Lost Boys (episode), the searching for "The Calling" and its members grew into a worldwide effort, uniting all the federal agencies from around the world. While on duty at a hotel in Cairo, Egypt, NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee learned of an attack and contacted fellow Agent Ned Dorneget to inform him of the attack. Dorneget managed to evacuate numerous personnel from the hotel but a few were caught in the crossfire as a result of one civilian accidentally setting off a mine. The resulting blast demolished the cafe in the area of the hotel while also killing those caught in the crossfire, Dorenget himself being among the fatalities. As such, Dorneget's mother, CIA officer Joanna Teague later arrived to assist her dead son's colleagues in dismantling the Calling while also capturing or killing its members. However, things took a turn when teenager Luke Harris who was also a member of the Calling shot Gibbs in the chest and leg, leaving Gibbs wounded and near death. Matthew Rousseau was later found dead in his cell, having apparently committed suicide although NCIS Medical Examiner, Dr. Donald Mallard and his assistant, James Palmer later discovered that Rousseau had been murdered, presumably by other members of the Calling. The Calling's leader, Daniel Budd was subsequently shot and killed by McGee and Gibbs's colleague, fellow NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo in Shanghai, China. Known Members * Daniel Budd (leader; deceased) * Matthew Rousseau (deceased) * Sadiq Samar (imprisoned) * Luke Harris (imprisoned) * Bradley Simek (deceased) * Numerous unnamed children Victims * Navy Ensign Janine Wilt (stabbed by Sadiq Samar) * The bus bombing (all commited by Bradley Simek, who commited suicide in the explosion) ** Numerous unnamed civilians (attempted, failed) ** Leroy Jethro Gibbs (caught in the blast, survived) ** Anthony DiNozzo (attempted, failed) ** Eleanor Bishop (attempted, failed) ** Timothy McGee (attempted, failed) * Wendy Harris (shot dead by Sadiq Samar) * David Harris (shot dead by Sadiq Samar) * The Hotel Al Maha bombing: Cairo, Egypt ** Numerous unnamed civilians (either escaped or died as a result of the explosion) ** Ned Dorneget (died in the explosion) * Agah Bayar (shot by members of the Calling, survived) * The Grand Canyon bombing: ** Unnamed park ranger (died in the explosion) ** Three unnamed hikers (wounded, survived) * Paula- (assaulted by an unnamed teenager) * Leroy Jethro Gibbs (shot by Luke Harris, once in the knee, then one in the chest, survived) * Matthew Rousseau (killed by members of the Calling in prison, disguised to look like suicide) * The Shanghai computer factory bombing (no casualties): ** Joanna Teague (attempted, failed) ** Kenny Young (attempted, failed) ** Anthony DiNozzo (attempted, failed) * Kenny Young (shot by Daniel Budd, survived) * Anthony DiNozzo (attempted by Daniel Budd, later killed Budd) de:The Calling Category:Terrorist Organizations Category:Murderers